spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutti-frutti boi
Tutti-frutti boiz, also known as fruitmix boiz or simply fruity boiz are a artificial species. They are closely related to Sugar boiz and Delicatessen boiz. Appearance Tutti-frutti boiz have pink fur and light blue ears with spots of varied colors everywhere in their body, giving them their signature multiple-color spots. Tutti-frutti boiz can have eyes of pretty much any color but white, but the most common eye color for tutti-frutti boiz is purple, and the rarest is green. Behavior Tutti-frutti boiz are playful, energetic, and are very loyal to people they really trust. They will always defend who they trust, no matter the situation. For these reasons, tutti-frutti boiz are a good fit for a pet, especially because a adult tutti-frutti boi is usually only 80-95 centimeters tall, and because they're very cheap to care for, as almost everything they eat can be found in your local grocery store for not a lot of money. There's a con to tutti-frutti boiz as pets though: If you want one with never-ending cotton candy in the back of their ears, you better be rich because that kind of tutti-frutti boi is crazy expensive. Why? Tutti-frutti boi cotton candy (we'll be calling it Sugar Fruit Fluff from now on because that's its alternate name) is not like your ordinary cotton candy, it's a delicacy that costs a lot of money. Boiz who have eaten Sugar Fruit Fluff before describe it as "a sweet treat with a cotton candy-like texture and feel, but a strong taste of raspberry and grape, with hints of banana, apple, strawberry, cherry, and sugar". In other words, it's extremely tasty, so that's why it's a delicacy. A 1 kilogram bag of Sugar Fruit Fluff costs 7,000 Spinny Coins. Now take that price, quadruple it, and you've got yourself the price of a tutti-frutti boi with never-ending cotton candy behind their ears. Sure, there are tutti-frutti boiz that are way cheaper than that, but these are the ones that were genetically modified to never grow Sugar Fruit Fluff. These tutti-frutti boiz cost 500 Spinny Coins per adult, and 400 Spinny Coins per cub. Traits Tutti-frutti boiz have a couple of traits they're known for. * The ability to control sugar * The ability to make fruit grow instantly * Never-expiring and never-ending cotton candy on the back of their ears that regenerate every time it is taken out * The ability to hypnotize people and stun them for up to one hour * One of the fluffiest furs that discovered boiz have * Milk and saliva that can be made into tutti-frutti flavoring Diet To maintain all of their traits, tutti-frutti boiz need to eat the following: * Cotton candy * Jam * Jelly * Yogurt * Leaves * Chewing gum or bubble gum * Cherries * Apples * Strawberries * Bananas * Oranges * Tangerines * Lemons * Grapes * Raspberries * Blueberries * Soda * Sugar Trivia * Tutti-frutti boiz cannot eat salt at all. That destroys all of their survival mechanisms' properties. * Spinnyzoologists strongly advise you not to eat Tutti-frutti boi meat. There's a chemical in the meat that is so sugary, your blood sugar will raise up to the point you'll die. * A group of tutti-frutti boiz is called a Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Hybrids Category:Rare species Category:Endangered spinny boiz